You've Changed
by 3m0guyzr0ck666
Summary: Rory Gilmore has changed. Ever since she met her new best friends, everything has changed. Summ. sucks, better than it sounds. OOC AU Rated for safety


**AN: Okay, so I kinda just started writing this and it all came out. It's very AU and OOC. It doesnt follow the story line and I dont plan on it following the story line.**

**But here's some basic info. Rory grew up in a neighborhood very close to Hartford. Not Starshollow or any of the other towns that may have been mentioned in the show. Just a neighborhood that is much closer to Hartford. She lives with her mom and had a very good life. When she went to middle school, however, things changed. She met new friends and they changed her life. This story starts close to the end of summer and the group is starting high school, Chilton to be exact. Her friends are from society but at first glance you would NEVER guess that...unless they were with their parents. And that's pretty much what you need to know. Hope you like it, and please r/r.**

* * *

Cigarettes. Weed. Scissors. Knives. Blades. Money. Salt. Lighters. Numerous bottles of Ibuprofen and asprin. Flasks galore. Shot glasses. Notebooks and small journals that were ripped, torn, written on and had papers sticking out of them. Needles. Permanent markers. 

These were some of the many things Lorelai Gilmore found when she pried open the drawer on her daughters nightstand that Rory had kept locked for as long as she could remember. She would walk in at night to see Rory reaching over, locking the drawer. She had wondered what was in it, and why it was locked, but never bothered to make an attempt at opening it. Until now.

She had always wondered why Rory did some of the things she did. Ever since she turned thirteen, things had been so much different. She had come home from school one day talking a mile a minute about her new friends and how great they were. Ever since then things had changed.

Eventually Rory began coming downstairs dressed in jeans, longsleeve shirts in dark colors with t-shirts and polos over them, baggy hoodies and other loose fitting articles of clothing in dark colors. She dressed more like a tom-boy rather than her usual self. And most of the things she wore had long sleeves.

Lorelai was completely oblivious to it. She had met Rory's friends and they seemed nice, but they also seemed a bit...sketchy. Three boys and a girl. Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan, Colin McCrae and Stephanie Vanderbilt. All prestigious names from the life and world that Lorelai had so desperately tried to keep Rory away from. But these kids rebelled more than Lorelai did at that age.

Logan and Finn were skaters. They wore baggy clothes, hats and always smelled of Axe. They both played guitar and listened to music their parents wouldn't approve of. Heavy metal and rock, stuff like that. They would always blast it loud too, not even caring who heard them or not caring what anyone thought of them. Colin was like them too, but he didnt skate and he played the drums.

Stephanie was not your typical girly-girl. She played bass, skateboarded also and wore baggy clothes, mainly from the boys section in stores. But not in high class stores, no. Cheap stores. She would always say to her parents, "Why should I spend more money on something I can find in a departement store so much cheaper? I have other expenses to take care of anyway".

After meeting them and then getting to know them after a while, Lorelai felt a bit torn. When she first heard their names she didn't want Rory hanging with them because they were from that world. But after getting to know them she realized that they were just like normal teenagers aside from all the wealth and power they were born in to. They did, however, get into a lot of trouble.

The boys were always shoplifting things, and the times they got caught by security, they were let off because of their last names. Stephanie was always borrowing money from her younger siblings and taking her parents alcohol. These kids were trouble, and now they were putting it in her daughters head. She was so lost in thought, staring into the space of the drawer that she didnt hear her daughter come home.

"Mom, where are you? Mom?" Rory Gilmore yelled, walking up the stairs in a state of confusion as she shouted for her mother. "Mom, what the hell are you doing?" she screeched, running towards her nighstand and slamming the drawer shut, alerting her mother out of the sort of trance she was in.

"Rory, I think you have some explaining to do" she said, putting both hands on her daughters shoulders as Rory fumbled with the key to the lock. Lorelai sat down on Rory's bed and pulled her down next to her when Rory's cell phone went off.

"Rory dont answer it"

"Mom, I have to it could be one of the guys"

"Rory"

"Hello? Oh, hey Logan. I'm at home, in my room. No, my moms here. Uh, I dont know if I can. Listen this is kinda a bad time, can I call you back later? Aight, bye. Now, what were you screaming?"

"That drawer! You have knives and drugs and cigarettes and all kinds of shit in there!"

"I know! I kind of kept it locked for a reason! It was meant to be private!"

"You can't keep those kinds of things private, Rory! You shouldn't even be doing that stuff! And..." she trailed off, sniffing the air "...why the hell do you smell like Axe?"

"This is Finn's hoodie"

"It's them. It's your friends. They took my sweet, innocent daughter and changed her"

"Dont drag them into this, mom! They are the best friends I have ever had in my life! Do you know how much I need them, especially now that we're going into high school?"

"But you're supposed to need me! You always needed me, until you went to middle school and met them! Now you turn to them for everything! And now I find out you're hiding all this stuff from me? You need help, Rory!"

"I do not need help!"

"You dont think I know what you use the blades for? You dont think I know what weed is and what it does to you? I'm not stupid Rory, I wasn't born yesterday. I was your age once too and did some of the exact same stuff that you and your friends do, but sometimes I feel that you take it to the extreme. You've changed! Your personality, your style, everything has changed!"

"I dont need this" she said, holding her hand up in her mothers face as she grabbed her backpack, something from the drawer and then began walking to her small balcony.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet the guys down on 43rd, we're doing a little skateboarding"

"No. You are going to stay here and talk to me and we are going to figure this all out"

"No! You are going to stay the fuck out of my life and let me make my own decisions and I am going to continue to hang out with my best friends and do what I please, okay?" she shouted and with that she jumped over the edge of the balcony, hit the ground and started running.

"But I'm supposed to be your best friend..." Lorelai whispered, looking down at the blankets on her daughters bed.

* * *

**Review! --The more reviews I get the faster I update!--**

**--Alex**


End file.
